


Heh, I trust you WILL be missing this

by Fereael



Series: Octopath war banter [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, IDK this just happened???, Therion is a troll and I love him!!, Travel banter Therion style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fereael/pseuds/Fereael
Summary: Cyrus's spell books are missing and he's sure he knows who's behind it... (hint, he's wrong)





	Heh, I trust you WILL be missing this

“Where are my spell books?” Haanet looked up from her seat before the inn’s fire as Cyrus rushed up to her. The scholar’s cloak was only half on and his hair was in disarray. From where she had been seated beside the Huntress Tressa also looked up, surprised by Cyrus's sudden appearance. 

“Why be yee asking me that?” Haanet inquired raising her eyebrows at him.

“Why? Because whoever took my spell books left white fur all over my desk! I identified the fur as belonging to your companion and so I therefore deduced that it was you who removed them without my permission!”

Linde raised her head from where it rested on her paws beside Haanet’s feet and eyed the scholar with narrowed eyes.

“And yee be accusing me jusun like that? Yee best be careful then Linde tisn’t fond of being falsely accused.”

“I highly doubt that it was false for her fur was on the desk! I compared the fibers to ones she left on my cloak in order to ensure the accuracy of my accusation, which is why I am asking that you kindly return my texts immediately!”

“Wait wait!” Tressa held up a hand placatingly. “Haanet has been sitting here with me for hours so she can't have done it besides, what would she even want with your books?”

“What indeed?” Cyrus rounded on her. “Unless of course you were colluding with her. A merchant such as yourself might profit greatly from the sale of my beloved books, and that would neatly explain your willingness to provide her with an alibi as well!”

“Yee better be taken that aback. I needeth no alibi.” Haanet growled climbing to her feet.

“Yeah!” Tressa shouted. “Take that back! I'm a merchant not a pirate!”

Linde too added her own growl to under score their words.

“I'll take back my words when you return my books and not a moment before!” Cyrus shouted back, lightning beginning to crackle around his fingers. Tressa put a hand to her knife, Linde tensed, and Haanet reached warningly for an arrow.

From several tables away, well out of the splash radius, Therion wiped a few clinging clumps of white for off of his fingers onto the underside of his table and continued sipping his tea.   
  



End file.
